Fragments
by ciTohCysP
Summary: Theta can't seem to fall asleep, so all of the residents in the Meta's head have to sing him to sleep if they want to get any rest themselves. (WARNING: Awful summary, slight spoilers, and singing.)


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of Red vs Blue, not even the song which is called Fragments.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Authors Notes**

"Guys?" Theta's small, childish voice rang out through the head of the Meta, "I can't sleep."

"Can't sleep?" Iota and Eta said together, their voices joined.

"Someone shut him up, I'm trying to rest," Omega's bitter voice snapped angrily.

"Technically, you are not _sleeping_, you are simply-" Delta attempted to correct him before getting cut off.

"Oh shut up you fool, now your making noise too." Omega grumpled in response.

"Mmnnn… What is it?" The Beta AI asked groggily, turning her attention to Theta.

"It's Theta, he cannot sleep." Gamma informed Beta as his glowing light blue figure shifted into awareness.

"Could we sing… A song? Like we did before?" He inquired, his bright red and blue image shining hopefully.

"We really should conserve our energy, we will continue our search for the Alpha at dawn tomorrow." Delta suggested, backed up with a nod of agreement by an awoken Sigma.

"Please? Just once?" Theta, the trust of the Alpha, begged.

"He probably won't go to sleep without it." Sigma commented followed by a moment of silence from all the other AI fragments as they thought it over.

"...We could just do one song." Beta said decidedly.

"Which one though?" Delta asked the others.

Theta piped up, "Fragments!"

"Oh god, just let me _sleep_!" Omega yelled.

Gamma replied plainly in robotic tones, "No one is stopping you."

"Screams," Iota started before Omega could start complaining again.

"In the silence," Eta continued the verse.

"Voices," Iota.

"Fill your brain," Eta.

"Tremble,"

"In the process,"

"Whispers,"

"Feed the pain,"

"We are just fragments and pieces," Gamma sang, though it sounded more like talking than singing.

"We are controlling the game," Theta added his line happily.

"Don't even know our own secrets," Delta with a surprisingly nice sounding modulated voice.

"When it's all over we _all will pay_," Beta, Theta, Eta, Iota, Delta, and Gamma chorused together.

"Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness," Beta crooned pleasantly.

"Try to fall asleep fast and beg for the blindness," Theta responded in an almost shrill voice.

"You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us," Beta sang silverly.

"What we've all become is just lies and disguises," Theta finished his part followed by a quiet yawn.

Beta smirked smugly at Omega as he rapped his part, despite his previous protests, "Mega-tragic, automatic, psycho, let 'em have it, 'cos that will turn the tide, this means war, stick with it spick, it's the damndest apocalypse, shifts to the catalyst, say no more, can't react, must attack, stronger than a camels back, present till' their body cracks, snap, and pop, no hope, no escape, dying is the only fate, give it all until the last man drops." He ended, followed by a psychotic laugh as he completed the verse in a single breath.

"Dreams," Eta picked up the duet part again.

"All have left you," Iota responded now sleepily.

"Smoke," Eta.

"Hides the way," Iota.

"Broken,"

"Every promise,"

"Shadows,"

"Are not there,"

"Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness," Beta sung again and was not surprised when she looked to Theta to sing the next part but he was already fast asleep.

"Try to fall asleep fast and beg for the blindness," Delta picked up on Theta's part with his smooth voice.

"You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us," Beta continued.

"What we've all become is just lies and disguises," Gamma said in monotone, taking Theta's other line.

Sigma seemed indifferent as he began rapping the next verse as though he were reading off a list, though they all knew he secretly relished singing and the creativity behind it, "Roll a thousand miles a minute, can't stop 'till I finish, no time to take a deep breath, just go, bowl them over tank style, crush 'em into a dust pile, hear the screams, see the smile, twisted yo, move ahead, push 'em back, stop them like a heart attack-"

Sigma was cut off by a annoyed and clearly tired Maine as he growled inside his head for the others to shut up.

"Sorry Maine, didn't mean to wake you," Beta apoligised somewhat sheepishly.

Theta was already snoring lightly with Iota dead asleep beside him. Eta went over and cuddled close to Iota as everyone else found spots for the night, Omega retreating to the far corners of the Meta's mind and Delta, Beta, Sigma, Gamma, all settling into comfortable positions.

"Goodnight everyone," Beta whispered as they all slowly faded into the darkness of sleep.

**Important stuff first! I am looking for a long term Beta (Not the AI) to review my stuff before I post it, I can Beta for you in return if you want. Please PM me if you're interested!**

**Sorry if any of the lyrics are off, I only had fan made youtube videos to go off of alongside my own hearing which isn't that great…**

**Woop! I finished this in like two hours so the quality isn't that great and it's kinda short but I heard this song and I just had to do a fic about it.**

**If you like the story please Favorite and leave a Review, constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
